1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball grid array substrate, a semiconductor chip package and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a ball grid array substrate having an ultra-thin profile and including a high-density circuit pattern, a semiconductor chip package, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent trend of the electronic industry is to manufacture small, light-weight, multi-functional, high-performance and high-reliability products at low cost. One of important technologies, enabling the realization of such products, is a packaging technology. In this regard, a Chip Scale Package (CSP) has recently been developed. The CSP provides a semiconductor device package miniaturized to a semiconductor chip scale, and has a size of less than about 1.2 times greater than a chip size.
Furthermore, the rapid advancement in the performance of a semiconductor chip requires a packaging substrate to be improved accordingly. The demand for a packaging substrate achieving higher density, higher speed and smaller size is increasing. Moreover, a packaging substrate, allowing for an even system in packaging, is currently in demand.
A flip-chip ball grid array substrate, used as this packaging substrate, is faced with issues such as advanced electric properties, high reliability, a high-speed signal transfer structure, an ultra-thin profile and fine circuit patterns according to the specifications of a semiconductor device.
For example, the technical trend for a flip-chip ball grid array substrate in 2007 suggested that an L/S (Line/Space) representing the critical dimension of a circuit pattern and the interval between circuit patterns be 10 μm/10 μm, and the thickness of the flip-chip ball grid array substrate be 0.2 mm.
However, the related art flip-chip ball grid array substrate adopts a thick copper clad laminate as a core, which results in an increase in the overall thickness of the flip-chip ball grid array substrate. Consequently, it is difficult to manufacture the flip-chip ball grid array substrate as an ultra-thin plate of 0.2 mm or less.